


Something More

by morganofthewildfire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganofthewildfire/pseuds/morganofthewildfire
Summary: Short rowaelin drabble based off of the tumblr prompts “for the hundredth time, I’m not your babysitter” and “we’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about”.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Something More

Rowan sighed through his nose as he watched Aelin chug another whole bottle of beer. When she finished she threw it down and pumped her arm, whooping in drunken victory as the crowd of people all shouted with her.

It was 1 am and they were at a mutual friend’s party, and practically everyone but him was drunk.

Rowan didn’t particularly like drinking, didn’t like losing all his inhibitions and his awareness of his surroundings, so he usually left that up to Aelin, his best friend.

And Aelin claimed as her  _ best friend  _ that it was part of his  _ best friend  _ duties to come out with her. He never complained, he knew it would drive him crazy if he wasn’t the one making sure that she was safe and got home alright.

Which was the problem.

She was his best friend, but he didn’t want her to be. He wanted her to be something  _ more. _

Rowan had been pretty mellow all evening, staying by himself and avoiding most people and conversations that trailed his way, especially Remelle, who had been following him around, eyeing him like he was her next meal. Which was why he was shocked out of his stupor when a body suddenly plopped next to his on the couch, forcing him to shift his weight to avoid falling into them, but he relaxed when he smelled a pleasant lemon verbena and jasmine scent that he knew belonged to only one person.

“Buzzard!” She practically yelled, leaning into him. A dopey smile flew to his face at the sound of her voice. He could never get enough of it. Enough of her. “Are you having fun?” She continued, battling to be heard over the loud music, “I’m about to go do a front flip into the pool from the balcony cause Fenrys bet that I couldn’t, do you want to come watch?”

He glanced at her in alarm, but chuckled at the excited expression on her face.

“That’s a terrible idea, Fireheart,” he replied and she looked at him with mock annoyance, corners of her mouth turning down into an exaggerated pout.

“For the hundredth time, Ro, you’re not my babysitter,” she said, but the harsh words were lessened by the light tone that showed she wasn’t actually angry.

“You make it really hard to believe sometimes,” he said with a chuckle. Aelin just sighed and collapsed forward into his lap. Rowan brushed a hand over her hair, smoothing back the wild waves.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, and when her eyes began to flutter shut, despite her protests to keep them open, he knew it was time to head home.

“I think it’s time for us to head out,” he said to her quietly. She blinked slowly and looked up at him, exhaustion clear, and nodded. Rowan just wrapped his arms around her and picked her up as he stood, cradling her body.

Her head rested against his chest and he tried to ignore the warmth that spread through his body at the feeling of her against him.

Rowan nodded a goodbye at a few people as he left and then gently set Aelin in the passenger seat of his car before he drove away.

He had driven them both there, so he didn’t have to worry about her car, planning to just drop her off on his way home.

But when he parked at her place and got her out of the car, supporting her whole weight as she stumbled to her door, he went inside with her, just to make sure that she would get to bed okay.

Rowan helped her to her room, taking off her shoes and going to get her a glass of water as she changed into her pajamas. When he got back, she was already in bed, under the covers with her eyes closed, so he just set the glass on her nightstand and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to leave.

“I like you, you know,” he heard from behind him, “a lot, and I know I’m your friend and you’re my friend, but I want to be more than that,” she continued quietly, and he turned back around, eyes wide. She was drunk, he thought, she didn’t mean what she was saying. But when he met her eyes, there was nothing but tired sincerity in them.

So he said “I do too,” a little nervously, which brought a small smile to her face, “but let's wait and talk about this in the morning okay? Get some sleep.” At least he still possessed some logic, despite the rush running through him. Aelin nodded but kept smiling at him.

“We’re going to be one of those clingy couples that you complain about all the time, aren’t we?” She said, still snarky while half asleep. Her eyes fell shut again quickly, though, and he shook his head and smiled his own soft smile.

“I hope so, Fireheart,” he whispered, turning off the light and heading back to the front door, and his car beyond, excited for what the next day held.


End file.
